Tragitys Happen and so do miricals
by Evan Black
Summary: Hermione Ron and Harry the trio found out there was going to be a war, They are the leaders of it. the war is called VWW13 voldemort world war 13. Hermione is the leader of the planners. Ron is the leader of the trixters. and Harry is the leader of the de
1. Default Chapter

The Trio was sitting worried and so was everybody else. Ginny was of course talking to her friends but she was saying " Oh my god! What if it is something like really, really bad?" Ron was of course mimicking her. They were called in the great hall. Only the 6th and 7th years. "What if this is something really serious?" Hermione wondered. "Well Mcgonagal said that it was serous so its gotta be bad," Ron said. " You guys quit worrying it can't be too serous I mean if it was serous Dumbledor would announce it," Harry said. "Harry, then why would she only call the 6th and 7th years? " Hermione said. " Well just stop worrying okay," Harry said. Then after more talking a gossiping, Dumbledor came in. "Serous!" Hermione whispered to Harry.  
"Everyone, I am afraid there will be a vww1 3 and I need all of you guys to be on three teams. The trixters, the planners, and the defense team. You must sign up for it! But first we have to see it you have any problems. Don't worry they will be more people I have some other older kids. Ronald's Brothers have joined so you will have a little help from them and many more. " Dumbledor explained. There was a lot of chattering of comments and stuff like that. "Please, please settle down. Tomorrow, you will sign up. And we will give you envelops that will tell you what group you are in," Dumbledor said. "Erm, Professor? Who will be the leaders of the groups?" Hermione asked. " I'm glad you asked me that Miss Granger, It will be you Harry Potter, And Ron Weasley. Ron will be the masters of the trixters, Hermione will me the Mistress of the planners and Harry will be the master of the Defenders. Now tomorrow you all must sign up. We will check all of your records and see if you can be in. if not pray for your friends every night." Dumbledor told all of them.  
Hermione was shocked and about to cry, she was so scared. "Ginny! Come here!" Her friends yelled to her, Ginny was crying her brothers were in this war and she wasn't in it because she had a disease it was called ivyites it was when she would just faint in the middle of now where it has something to do with her blood cells. Later when they were signing up she was watching her friends leave. She was one of the ones signing them up. When Ron came up to get a badge, Ginny gave him a big hug a kiss she was crying as she let him go. She did the same to her boyfriend harry. The same to Hermione and she gave her a stuffed cauldron. Hermione gave to her right before she dueled Malfoy, one of her best friends. (He is on the good side now he killed his dad in the last war) It gave her good luck. " Hermione here have his you gave it to me before the duel I had and now I want you to have it for good luck," Ginny said as she hugged her as her tears dripped on Hermione's shoulder. Right before they left, Ginny saw her note, it said she was in the planning team, she smiled as she looked to Dumbledor as he winked. Then she ran to get the train. 


	2. Chapter 2

The trio was on the train all sobbing a little. As Ron saw his perky little sister looking for a seat with big RED eyes. " Ginny over here!" Ron said " Ron, how could Ginny be here? I mean she wasn't going she wasn't allowed to," Harry said Then they all saw Ginny run over, " Ginny!" they all said. "Here sit here between me and Draco Gin," Harry said. " Thanks Harry," Ginny said "Well then Gin you have to be careful I don't want my little sister to die in a war," Ron said. They went on the train sitting and talking Harry bought them all food. " Ginny, what group are you in?" Draco asked " Oh I am in Hermione's Group." Ginny said. " Wicked!" Ron said. "Yeah," Harry said. "So what shall I eat first? Then cake or the pie?" Hermione said. "Cake,"Ginny said. They both giggled.  
The five witches and wizards were amazed when they saw the tents they were in. It looked like a mansion. It was protected with Fairy dust. And everyone was still worried. But it was protected with Fairy dust. Everyone was chatting and stuff like that. " Everyone this is not a chatting zone! What is the deatheaters strike right now!" Bill said. "Yes now get to work start planning start practicing!" Charlie said. " Free mugs of coffee if you get cold! " Fred and George said. So they all went into their tents and did what they were told. *** "Okay you guys, we are going to practice the eyeoka spell. This will blind you opponent and then you will be able to kill them with advada kadavra okay. Now all we will practice is eyeoka I will ask for a demonstration, Draco, how about you?" Harry explained. Draco walked up and then demonstrated on a mouse "Eyeoka!" he yelled. Then the mouse was blind and then he walked back into his seat. Everybody was suprised. Okay, some of you guys were not in the last war so the thing is Hermione's group is gonna chose one of us to tell you their plan okay and then they will go to the trixters. Now you only do what they tell you to or you will get in big! They are very intense those deatheaters! Okay now do what I say and please start practicing." Harry said *** Okay trixters practice, but before, I want to tell those of you who weren't in the war that the planning people will tell you what to. You only do what they tell you do okay. Now do what I tell you but they planning each one will tell you what you need to do. Okay now they will come in for a practice round okay they will come in any minute okay. Now be ready and be alert but it will only be a practice. *** " Okay here is the deal, I think that we should have the trixters come out of the defense team's tent and do flipendo the deatheaters. Now all of you guys have planned for your person now Ginny, can you tell us what you have Ron doing? " Hermione asked. " Of course! Okay I am gonna have Ron jump out of the tent and then pick his opponent and flipendo then eyeoka and then the finishing Advada Kadavra," Ginny said. " Good now this is for the defense team, okay, then after the trixters are still fighting, the defense team will Advada Kadavra them too. So they will for sure die, and once again, Ginny, what are you going to for harry?" Hermione asked. " Well I am going to have him lead the group and then actually kick his deatheaters in the, winky whiner, and then finish him off. Okay but the deatheaters may not just stand there so it will fight back so he will do a protection spell witch all of you guys know. So that is my plan," Ginny said. " Um I have a question ginny! " Colin said. " Um yes Colin?" Ginny said. "Yeah um what if Harry dies?" Colin said concerned. " Don't worry my guy is in control," Ginny said. " Okay people lets do our job! And go!" Hermione said. Then they all went off and then went to tell everyone the job. As they walked over they were practicing (the 6th years mostly) The group walked in the trixters tent and then told them the plan well each people chose a person. After that they practiced the drill everyone did well but Ron was cracking up when he was practicing his fight. But he had to do what Ginny told him well Hermione was his advisor on what he was fighting good enough. "Ron you can't start cracking up when you are fighting a deatheaters. What if you are laughing so that the deatheater kills you?" Hermione told him " Well I am not just used to practices! I mean I am Ready when I am surprised you know? I need things that are really, really hyped up you know that are wicked!" Ron explained. " Okay I won't care if you die in this war because you aren't listening to me," Hermione said. " Did you just say that you were gonna kill me?" Ron said " Is that a threat?" Hermione walked away and then just gave a face like she was gonna get mad at him but she just smiled. Ron smiled back as he went into his tent to go to bed, " Good night Hermione," He said nicely. "You too, (" she said as she smiled to him. Harry went into Ron's tent "Good night Ron," He said. " goodnight harry" ron said back. All the three ( and ginny) went to bed not knowing what would happen next and worried sick but at the same time happy to have this tragity with there friends and siblings. 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3 Later in the morning Padma called Rin Ring Ring Ring. Hermione's phone was ringing then she answered " um Hello?" " Hermione?" padma asked " what did you get a vision?" " yeah I saw the deatheaters ataking about I don't know when ,it was to quik." " oh my got I hve to alert this to everyone!" hermione said " okay I gota go" " okay." "bye!" " bye!" then she hung up the phone and told all of the people to be alert. Everyone seemed to be worried but she new they were ready for anything. Ron looked to me as I walked passed and stopped me. " Are you really going to let me die?" he asked, smiling. " Of course not." I answered, as we both walked off hand in hand toward the others. " Ron do me a favor I have a new plan, call a meeting with everyone," Hermione said. " Why?" Ron asked. " Just do it I can feel that the deatheaters are coming," Hermione said worried " Well then okay," Ron said worried along.  
***  
" Ron, Tell me why we are here? I mean I was practiceing with the group and-" ginny said " Gin, the deatheaters are coming soon so just shut up for this moment please okay?" Ron said to Gin serously. Then Hermione looked in very clean because she cleans when she is nervous. Everybody knows. " Um hi everybody I have a new plan because I didn't think that this was a good enough plan okay , now I am gonna type this is to all of my teams computer take alongs and then they are gonna do there job okay," Hermione said.  
Ron when you say the word say it with feeling or if wont go like in 1st year you said the word wrong so if you say the word right with felling, then you might be able to levitate the deatheater then eyeoka it and then flipendo and the finishing touch , Advada Kadvra, okay now you only do what Gin tells you in the beginning then you do the blinding spinning stuff. Okay are you clear?" Hermione said " Acully no I speak sign language and I can talk but I cant hear,"Ron said joklly " Ron this is serious! Tell me the truth?" Hermione said. " Yeah I do," Ron said " Good now I will tell Harry his plan," Hermione said. She walked off the find Harry. But it was kind of hard all she had to do was find bright red hair Gin's hair. So she found Gin with Harry next to her. " Okay Hi harry Gin did you give him the plan," Hermione asked. " Of course Hermione," Harry said. " It gonna be pay back after what happened at the last war." " Harry please don't do what you did from the last war they was not kewl. I mean you almost got killed but that is how me and Ron won because we got really mad and started killing all of 'em no please don't fight two at a time,"Hermione said ffast " Okay don't worry I will be fine I am older this time and have a fresh brain," Harry said. " Um harry," hermione said "yeah Hermione?" Harry asked, " Yeah Errm,, that thing you just said with the fresh brain made you sound like a momma's boy and gay. Please do me a favor and don't ever say that again," Hermione said. " thanks for the advice," harry said. Then all three of them Gin, Harry , and Hermione went of the walking and laughing. Then everyone was prepard ready and then all of the sudden there was a thump outside they all looked horrified,  
END OF THE CHPT. 


	4. chapter 4

Chpt. 4 " Okay everyone stay calm now okaynow we have to do the drill if it is a deatheater then we will all go for "em! Okay now if it is somone else? Then we se who irt is okay?" hermione said. Then another thump came and then the magic of a wand flew in the door, " Hermione , that can't be possible this is protected with fairy dust, only a strong wizard can do this and who knows the password," Harry said. Then someone was saying " I'm going ot rpi you all up in bits! Im gonna suck your soul out! Err.." The strange person said. " wait a minute, this is my godfather Sirus ! Send everybody out now they will send him to azkaban nobody knows but me, you, and Ron and Dumbledor! Harry whispered. " I feel that you guys are excluding me I this conversasion so please tel me what is happening," Ron said. " Ron that man is Sirus playing a joke on us so get everyone out of here!" Hermione said. " Okay then , everybody this is the prince of deatheaters and I think that only me harry and Hermione can handle this we don't want you all to die okay? Thanks buh bye!" Ron said. Then harry opened the door, " Hello how are you today?" he said jokley then then the nam with dark black hair screamed " Man I thought this was Ron's tent," Sirus said, " Hi Sirus!" Hermione said, " Well hi everyone! I want to help you guys okay?" Sirus said inviting himself over. " Sirus no one knows that you are good and Harry's godfather. So I am gonna give you a disguise okay?" Hermione said as she waved her wand and red swirls went around him Then he had short blonde hair, acne , and blue eyes. " man he's look'n hot! .just kidding." Hermione said. " okay I ma gonna teach the kidds new spells and enchatment okay?" Sirus asked " yeah it's okay," Hermione said. " Okay do you think I look like me?" Sirus asked "Yeah you do" Ron said sarcasticly. " Okay I will announce you to the grops okay?" Hermione said " yeah when do I get to talk?" Harry said. " yeah talk Harry," Ron said "Hi it's good to see ya Sirus" Harry said as he walked over to give him a hug. "Okay now go and teach my group some new moves they need it badly," Harry said. " Well your Mr.Mean you need to be confident with your group," Hermione said " Yeah well it's the truth I mean I need them to be trained you know if the real thing comes on and they don't have enough strength then I don't want then to die you know?" Harry said. " um, I gotta go," Ron said " why?" Hermione asked " well I need to catch up with Sirus to ask him to train my group too." Ron said as he ran off. They both had a laugh. " Um well I gotta go and train my group so they can be better at planing like at the last minute . I'll see you around Harry," she said. Then Draco walked over," Hey I herd that there is a new teacher, ya like him?" He asked " Um sure yah," Harry said "Come on you need to teach a group before the war gets bad," Draco said. ***  
  
The three groups where ready and prepared. Hermione and Ron were just worried about what happened in the last war . Hermione got killed almost she is afraid of wars that she has to be in. " Ron I'm freaked out call a doctor! " Hermione said urgently. Then Ron called a doctor. ***  
  
"hmm." the doctor said. " Um, Mr. Weasley this is an honor for me to say Miss Granger has the choice of being a thelapath . She can read people's minds. She also has the choice of being a phycic . She can see the future that is why she could feel deatheaters coming. "Um yeah okay," Ron said with his sleeves up crossing his arms. " So she can just do those stuff?" " Yes Ronald," The doctor said. " Okay thanks here is your bill," he said as he handed it over to the doctor. "Harry come here and fast!" Hermione said. " what is there Deatheaters?" Harry asked. " No she just has something to tell you," Ron said. " Okay what is it Hermione?" Harry asked " Well I am a telapath and a phycic." She told Harry. " Wow! Oh my god!" Harry said, " I gotta tell Ginny, she must know," Harry said. Then Harry called up Ginny " What is it?" Ginny said as she was out of breath because she ran so fast. " Well I am a telapath and a phycic. Hermione said. Ginny was almost petrified. " Oh my god! Congratulations! Well I am really tired so I am gonna take a nap! She said as she gave Hermione a hug and Ron too. Then gave her boyfriend a sweet kiss on the cheek. "Okay so you wanna tell Sirus?" Harry asked " Sure," Hermione said. " New teacher!!!!!!!" Hermione called Then he came running . " What?" He asked " Well I just found out that I am a telapath and a phycic," Hermione said " Wow Congrats!" He said. " I think we should get some sleep okay. We need a lot of rest." Ron said as he kissed the cheek of his new girlfriend and went off. Harry went along with him. " So do you want to tell Padma that you don't really need her because you have the power or what? " Sirus asked. " Well maybe or I will see a vision and tell her that the deatheaters are coming. You know? " Hermione said " Yeah whatever," Sirus said " Wait a minute, we should give you a name, hmm.. lets me think." Hermione said with her face looking weird, " What about Jason McMiller ," Hermione said. " Yeah it will do," Jason ( Sirus) said. "Well lets get to bed I need some rest after such a day," Hermione said. " Okay, lest go," Jason said. Then both of them went off into there tents and went to bed and before you know it , to sleep END OF CHAPTER ! 


	5. chapter 5

" Oh okay very easy ! Now we are going to learn the Ricusempra , stupify,and my favorite hofflestraff! Now as you say Rictusempra the opponentte goes off way and then stupify. This will stupify him or her. Then my favorite hofflestraff. This will make your stupified, hurt deatheater into a fat stupified hurt deatheater. The clas all lughed. Chpt. 5 In the morning there was a warning that the deatheaters were going to attack. Hermione warned the crew. Then before you know it, the planners were off and told the trixters the plan. After the trixters, the planners told the defense team and then they were ready then they herd the deatheaters out side there tent and then ran out and charged. Then while the trixters were fighting, Harry's team came in and Harry chose a deatheater and levitated it . The deatheater did the same and then Harry said, " Rictusempra!" And then the deatheater whooshed out. It flew back and said, " We will be back!" and then they all went off.  
" Ginny saw all of the hurt people and was terrified. Ron was lying on the floor but barely alive and harry was okay. Hermione was crying looking at Seamus one of her friends dead. Ginny saw her best friend Kelly taken away bye the deatheaters and was going to be taken to Lord Voldermort. "Oh my god!" Ginny yelled as she saw Ron lay barely alive. She burst into tears and ran over to him.  
Hermione couldn't take it. She didn't want to relive the last war with all of her friends dieing or getting hurt.  
Hermione never saw Sirus cry because pain of what he saw. Ron was put in a hospital and they found out that, Bill, Ron's brother was taken too. " Hermione? " Ginny said looking for her. " I'm here it's okay," Hermione said " No Hermione I don't think it's okay! You don't know how it feels to have your brother almost killed, have a disease with you fainting and after you don't know what happened. You don't know what it feels like to have your brother who loved you Taken away and you don't know where your other one is and you are terrified of something that will happen next!" Ginny said barley talking right because she was hyperventilating. " Ginny calm down! It will be okay just believe they are okay," Hermione said. " No Hermione! I can't All I have done is believe! Nothing happened! Miracles don't come and even if you believe okay? I don't think that anyone should talk to me right now!" Ginny said and ran off. " Ginny wait!" Harry said Sirus just stood petrified and scared. " Sirus why don't you help and go find Ginny, She ran off somewhere in the woods go find her," Hermione said. " Yeah okay," Sirus said. As he went to the woods. " Wait! How are you going to find her?" Harry asked. " The normal way, look," Sirus said. Then Hermione and Harry gathered all of the hurt people. Harry how do you think we can afford all of these people a hospital?" Hermione asked. " Well we will just say that it is war and all these people got hurt?" Harry said. " Oh yeah we did do that last war," Hermione said " Okay lets get going," Harry said. ***  
  
AS Sirus was wondering in the woods, he saw Ginny way in the woods. He walked over to her to geeet her. " Ginny everyone is worried sick about you," Sirus said. " Well make them wait, just leave me alone," Ginny said. " You know this is a pretty cool place you know?" Sirus said trying to strat a conversation. " Yeah I used to run away here when I was mad I wold get on my broom and go here. I would come here to be alone. The woods were like a garden so beautiful and birds would come over to keep me company wile I was sad or mad or just needed to get out of the house. Of because my brothers were being mean or bulying me. But Ron was the nicest and I don't want him to die," Ginny said " Well if I leave you here for a while will you promis you will come back?" If not I will drag you out of here," Sirus said. ' Okay thanks Sirus, she said as she gave him a hug. Then Sirus went back to Harry and Hermione. " Sirus is she alright" Hermione asked " yeah she just needs sometime to be alone," Sirus said as he walked off. " Okay," Hermione said. " I'm gonna check on Ron," " Okay I will look for more deatheaters," Harry said. Harry saw that Charlie was gone too he didn't want to tell Ginny because she would be so dramtic Then he went into his tent bord the whole day. ***  
  
Then Ginny came out of here woods and then went to Harry, " Um hi Harry," Ginny said " Hi Ginny," Harry said " Felling better?" " Um yeah ," Ginny said "Then can tell you something important?" Harry said " Yeah? What?" Ginny said. " Well they took Charlile too," Harry said " I ind of figured that out," Ginny said. " Well I am gonna go to bed again." Harry said " Sure good night," Ginny said as she gave him a good night kiss. " Well Harry wait!" Ginny said " yeah?" Harry asked " How is Ron?" Ginny asked. " Well why don't you go check on him?" Harry asked Ginny smiled and then went off into Ron's tent. As she walked into the room Ron was lying on the bed weak but he would be okay bye next week. " Hey Ron, so how are you?" Ginny asked " Good, I herd you ran away? Where?" Ron asked " Well I'm not ready to tell you yet I'll tell you when I want to," Ginny said. " Okay well I will see you when I can walk. The guy stupified me and almost advada kadavra me." Ron said. " Yah well Im glad your okay," Ginny said. " Okay see ya," Ron said " see ya Ron," Ginny said. " Bye," he sid " yah," Ginny said. Then Ginny walked out and then went to see Sirus, *** " Hey Ginny," Sirus said " Hey, I just stopped in to say hi," Ginny said "Hi," He said " Well Jason, I jus wanted to say thank you," Ginny said " Why?" Sirus said " For being there for me," Ginny said " Well, your welcome," Sirus said Ginny smiled as she gave him a hug. " Well go on. You should get some rest after such a day," he said. " Okay bye bye," Ginny said as she went off into her tent. She saw Hermione studying that is what she did if she was worried. " Um Hey!" Ginny said " Oh Ginny!!!" She said as she ran and gave her a big hug. " I was worried sick," Hermione said again " Well I needed time," Ginny said. " Well now that you are here, lets get to bed," Hermione said "okay," Ginny said as he went to her bed and slepped good that night. ***  
  
The next day at trainging, Ron was reddy early so he was redy to fight again. But he would make sure he was careful. " Okay trixters, now today you will learn the spell, caled Stupify and eyeoka in one okay?" Jason said( Sirus) " Now What you do it 1,2,3 stupify! Then 456 eyeokea!!" okay now you see that my mousse in blinded at stupified at the same time now you can finfish it off with the Advada Kadavra okay?" Now try It on your mouse! All of you!" Jason said then while everyone was practicing, all of the mice died at the same time. " Good , Good now you keep trying to fight with other mice and practice practice practice!!" Jason said as he went of to the defence team. *** " Helo again! Now you guys what do you need to learn . It is almost like you are always ahead of me?" Sirus asked. Then Susan bones raised her hand " Um we are learning the triple dose spells," She said. " Okay now try it on the mice!" He said as he went off. " Well that's all I have to teach for the day" he said as he went off and smiled.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Mom  
WW 13 Hi I am in war and I guess I freaked out a little because I saw all of my friends and family dead or hurt or taken I don't want to tell you who but I wanted to write you this letter to take it off of my mind I was just freaked so I ran away, but I came back. A friend of Harry's helped me. At first they wouldn't let me go because of my disease you know. And know I am in. I am a Planner. I plan the fights that Ron's group and Harry's group have to do. Ron almost died but you know him. He heals good. Um I am not the head of the group I am . Hermione is, I just am the asistant. Well that's all I can write because I have to go plan. Say hi to daddy for me. Love ya Mum,  
Love Always,  
You daughter , Ginny W. ***  
  
Dear Mummy, and Daddy  
Hi it's me Hermione, Wait a minute I want to write fancy. Okay Here is my letter of what is going on in this war Well I found out that I am A Telapath and a phychic. I can Read thoughts of other people and see the futer I hope you are proud. Our first attack. Was yesterday. A lot of people got killed and our teacher and a friends of me Ron and Harry's tought our students how to fight. His name is Jason. He is a great help. You know Ron? Well he barley died yesterday. I was crying. I didn't want to relive the last war. When I saw my best friends dieing or being taken. So whenever a attack is going on, I close my eyse cover my ears and pretend. But Mummy I want to face my fear, I don't want to do this please help me. I don't know what to do. please write back. Hermione. Hi Dad, WW13  
Its Ron. I am writing this to you to tell you big news. Bill, and Charlie are taken to Voldemort. I dunno who else. But Ginny is scared she doesn't know what to do. Can you help me help her. I mean , she is the last and only sister I will have and I want to make her happy, can you send me advice? Thank you I love you,  
Love Always,  
Your Son Ron. Ginny Dear,  
Well all I can say is trush yourself and don't be afraid Ginny you need to be a strong woman. You know. S so I love you, please do the right thing Ginny. Love Mum  
  
Dear Ron,  
Well Ronny,, Be a big brother and keep her company. I told Ginny to be a stronger woman. Don't ask about girl talk. Just be nice and there for her. Tell her that she can do it. And I herd that she ran away. Be nice and incourage her to do stuff. I know it is her first war. Ron , make it the last war! I love you! Mum.  
  
Hi Honey, I'm glad you are helping out but you can just hide and pretend. Just face your fear. Fear. And your dad says hi/ I hope you are okay. And tell Ron and Harry I said hi. I gotta go cook dinner for your brother since the war is on Hogwarts is out. His girlfreind is here too she says hi to you and good luck.  
Love you, From Mum , Dad, and Josh. 


End file.
